Tōjū/Image Gallery
Masked Tōjū Images 256Masked Toju profile.png|The Masked Tōjū. Ep256MaskedSatyrToju.png|The Masked Tōjū and Satyr Tōjū side-by-side. 256Toju wreck.png|The Masked Tōjū and Satyr Tōjū wreck one of the rooms. The two figures wreak havoc.png|The pair wreak havoc. 256Toju are engulfed.png|The Masked Tōjū and Satyr Tōjū are engulfed by Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. Senbonzakura saves Sode no Shirayuki.png|Senbonzakura cuts down the Masked Tōjū. 256Flames dissipate.png|The flames dissipate to reveal the sealed sword form of the Masked Tōjū. Satyr Tōjū Images 256Satyr Toju profile.png|The Satyr Tōjū. Ep256MaskedSatyrToju.png|The Satyr Tōjū and Masked Tōjū side-by-side. 256Toju wreck.png|The Masked Tōjū and Satyr Tōjū wreck one of the rooms. The two figures wreak havoc.png|The pair wreak havoc. 256Toju are engulfed.png|The Masked Tōjū and Satyr Tōjū are engulfed by Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. 256Sode no Shirayuki blocks.png|Sode no Shirayuki blocks the Satyr Tōjū's claw with her sword. 256Reiatsu surges.png|Violet Reiatsu surges around the Satyr Tōjū. 256Satyr Toju attacks.png|The Satyr Tōjū attacks Sode no Shirayuki. 256Shinigami carry.png|Two Shinigami carry the Satyr Tōjū on a pole to Nemu. Satyr Tōjū Video Clips SpinningAttack.gif|The Satyr Tōjū uses his Spinning Attack. Hollow Tōjū Images 257Hollow Toju alt.png|The Hollow Tōjū. Hollow Toju (ep257).png|The Hollow Tōjū's full body. 257Toju falls.png|The Hollow Tōjū falls from the sky. The Toju appears in the Real World.png|The Hollow Tōjū arrives in the Human World. 257Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blocks the Hollow Tōjū's attack. 257Hitsugaya slashes.png|Hitsugaya slashes the Hollow Tōjū across the chest. 257Toju holds.png|The Hollow Tōjū holds his arm. 257Hollow devours.png|A Hollow devours the Hollow Tōjū. The Hollow consumes the Toju.png|The Hollow consumes the Hollow Tōjū. The Hollow Toju appears before them.png|The Hollow Tōjū stands on top of a crate. 257Hollow Toju slams.png|The Hollow Tōjū slams Haineko into a wall. Ichigo saves Haineko from the Hollow Toju.png|Ichigo saves Haineko from the Hollow Tōjū. 257Ichigo clashes.png|Ichigo clashes with the Hollow Tōjū. Ep257IchigoVsHollowToju.png|Ichigo faces off against the Hollow Tōjū. 257Hollow Toju charges.png|The Hollow Tōjū charges a red Cero. Hollow Tōjū Video Clips Naginatajutsu.gif|The Hollow Tōjū displays his Naginatajutsu prowess. Cero257.gif|The Hollow Tōjū fires his Cero. Boomerang Tōjū Images Toju from ep258.png|The Boomerang Tōjū. 258Boomerang Toju leaps.png|The Boomerang Tōjū leaps back as Saru slashes at him. 258Boomerang Toju sends.png|The Boomerang Tōjū sends Hebi flying away. Ep258HebiVsBoomerangToju.png|Hebi finds the Boomerang Tōjū. 258Boomerang Toju holds.png|The Boomerang Tōjū holds his boomerang in front of him. 258Boomerang Toju asks.png|The Boomerang Tōjū asks Hebi to look the other way. The Toju reappears before Snakey.png|The Boomerang Tōjū reappears before Hebi. Snakey surrounds the Toju with his Shikai.png|Hebi surrounds the Boomerang Tōjū with blade segments. 258Boomerang Toju moves.png|The Boomerang Tōjū moves behind Karin Kurosaki. 258Boomerang Toju moves to Karin.png|The Boomerang Tōjū moves to Karin. 258Boomerang Toju slashes.png|The Boomerang Tōjū slashes Hebi across the chest. Tentacle Tōjū Images Waterway Toju.png|The Tentacle Tōjū. Ep259TentaclesEncloseGroup.png|The tentacles enclose around them. 259Shadow appears.png|The Tentacle Tōjū appears underneath the group. The tentacles constrict Ikkaku.png|The tentacles constrict Ikkaku. 259Tentacle Toju roars.png|The Tentacle Tōjū roars. 259Hozukimaru is constricted.png|Hōzukimaru is constricted by two of the Tentacle Tōjū's tentacles. 262Mayuri and Nemu study.png|Mayuri and Nemu study the captured Tentacle Tōjū. Tentacle Tōjū Video Clips SlipperySkin.gif|The Tentacle Tōjū's Slippery Skin in use. Tōjū Gang Images A damned toju.png|A member of the Tōjū gang. 260Hisagi cuts.png|Hisagi cuts a red-eyed Tōjū across the chest. 260Izuru and Toju clash.png|Izuru clashes with a member of the Tōjū Gang. 260Kazeshini blocks.png|Kazeshini blocks the red-eyed Tōjū's sword with his forearm. 260Kazeshini stabs.png|Kazeshini stabs his other kusarigama into the red-eyed Tōjū. Mouthless Tōjū Images Mouthless Possessing Toju.png|The Mouthless Tōjū. The Toju lies dejected.png|The Tōjū lies dejected. 261Light shines.png|A light shines in front of the Mouthless Tōjū. Ep261MouthlessTojuCounselsKyoko.png|The Mouthless Tōjū appears behind Kyōko and speaks to her. 261Mouthless Toju manifests.png|The Mouthless Tōjū manifests her real body into the world after synchronizing her heart with Kyōko's. Ep261OrihimeIchigoVsMouthlessToju.png|Orihime and Ichigo vs. Mouthless Tōjū. 261Ichigo forces.png|Ichigo forces the Mouthless Tōjū's claws back. 261Ichigo and Mouthless Toju clash.png|Ichigo and the Mouthless Tōjū clash. 261Mouthless Toju explains.png|The Mouthless Tōjū explains her past and intentions. Ep261KyokoMouthlessTojuSeparated.png|'Sōten Kisshun' separates Kyōko from the Mouthless Tōjū, who is left vulnerable. Hammer Tōjū Images 263Hammer Toju alt.png|The Hammer Tōjū. Hammer Toju.png|The Hammer Tōjū's full body. 263Saru confronts.png|Saru confronts the Hammer Tōjū. 263Hebi pops.png|Hebi pops up behind the Hammer Tōjū. Zabimaru (spirit) fights Hammer-Wielding Toju.png|Saru kicks the Hammer Tōjū in the face. 263Hammer Toju attacks.png|The Hammer Tōjū attacks the nearby Shinigami with his hammer. 263Hammer Toju is defeated.png|The Hammer Tōjū's sword form snaps in two. Bearded Tōjū Images 264Bearded Toju alt.png|The Bearded Tōjū. Ep264 Toju.png|The Bearded Tōjū's upper body. 264Bearded Toju is left.png|The Bearded Tōjū is left wounded by the violet-haired girl's attacks. Ep264KyokotsuVsBeardedToju.png|Kyōkotsu attacks the Bearded Tōjū, but is interrupted by Nanao's Hadō #4. Byakurai. 264Bearded Toju escapes.png|The Bearded Tōjū escapes. 264Bearded Toju attacks.png|The Bearded Tōjū attacks the violet-haired girl. 264Bearded Toju holds.png|The Bearded Tōjū holds the violet-haired girl up by her collar. 264Katen Kyokotsu prevents.png|The violet-haired girl prevents the Bearded Tōjū from attacking Nanao. 264Shunsui defeats.png|Shunsui defeats the Bearded Tōjū. Cleaver Tōjū Images Cleaver Toju from Ep265.png|The Cleaver Tōjū. 265Cleaver Toju crashes.png|The Cleaver Tōjū crashes through a window. 265Shinigami confront.png|Several Shinigami confront the Cleaver Tōjū. 265Kazeshini attacks.png|Kazeshini attacks the Cleaver Tōjū. 265Cleaver Toju bursts.png|The Cleaver Tōjū bursts into flames as a confused Kazeshini watches. Yōkai Tōjū Images Yokai Toju from Ep265.png|The Yōkai Tōjū. 265Yokai Toju screams.png|The Yōkai Tōjū screams and glows orange as the mist surrounds it. Lion Tōjū Images Lion Human Hybrid Toju.png|The Lion Tōjū. Face Tōjū Images Face Toju (ep265).png|The Face Tōjū. Ape Tōjū Images Plump Toju from ep265.png|The Ape Tōjū. 265Ape Toju is killed.png|The Ape Tōjū is impaled and killed by Kirikaze's sword. Category:Images